


No Day But Today

by NEStar



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was it, the day that he'd finally get up the courage to ask that goddess at the coffee shop to have dinner with him.</p>
<p>But then the world shook and everything went white.</p>
<p>Written for: Sex is Not the Enemy Fiction Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Day But Today

This was it, the day that he'd finally get up the courage to ask that goddess at the coffee shop to have dinner with him.

 

_Right, just like every day for the last three weeks have also been “the day”,_ a treacherous corner of his mind whispered.

 

Shoving the doubts to one side, he opened the door to the coffee shop and looked at the counter. There she was; Persephone, his own personal goddess. Black hair lose around her shoulders, brown eyes glancing over to meet his...

 

Then the world shook and everything went white.

 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

For weeks she had been flirting with Evan, hoping that he'd pick up on her interest and ask her out. There had been a few times when it had seemed like he was about to, but he always back off at the last second.

 

So this was it, no matter what mama said about polite girls, today she would ask him.

 

As two o' clock came she began to feel that nervous flutter low in her chest; Evan always came in at ten minutes after two.

 

Using the shining metal of the large coffee maker as a mirror, she gave her hair a quick fix just as the bell over the door rang out.

 

There he was.

 

With olive skin, brown hair, and dark green eyes he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen – like a statue of Cupid come to life.

 

Those eyes locked on to her and then he smiled...

 

Then the world shook and everything went white.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

The sound of a book drop flat on the floor – only so much louder.

 

 

 

The door hitting his back.

 

 

 

An older man in a green cardigan reaching out to help her up.

 

 

 

The wild look in the eyes of his goddess.

 

 

 

The small trickle of blood that ran from a scrape on his cheek.

 

 

 

The feel of her hand slipping into his.

 

 

 

The feel of his hand slipping into hers.

 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

“We don't have any further information yet. Um... Uh...” On the TV Kellan Brody, one of the most famous news anchors in the Twelve Colonies, a woman who had interviewed Presidents and Quorum leaders without flinching, stumbled to find words. “But no, no actual enemy has been sighted yet.”

 

“I was going to ask you if you wanted to have dinner with me,” Evan whispered into her ear.

 

“I'd been hoping that you would,” she whispered back.

 

“Officials say that there doesn't seem to be any doubt that – ” The TV screen wavered for a moment before fading into static.

 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

They went outside to watch the sun set.

 

Sitting down on the curb of the deserted street, he suddenly was struck with the knowledge that this was it – the last sun set he might ever see.

 

Next to him Persephone shivered, then pulled his arm around her. He looked over at her, _Why did I wait? I should have asked the first time I saw her._

 

He could hear the sound of stamping feet. A quick glance showed a small troop of police in riot gear making their way down the street.

 

Around them the last light of the day turned red, then a soft purple due to the clouds of radiation that were now covering the planet. It painted the world in a hazy dream quality. Ducking his head, he caught Persephone's mouth in a kiss.

 

“ _Forgot regret, forget the cylons, forget the fraking police,”_ he thought as she leaned back, pulling him with her on to the pavement.

 

All around them the world was ending, but they were going to spend the last night of it living.


End file.
